07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 53
Kapitel 53: Prophet is the fifty-third chapter overall, and the sixth chapter of Volume 9 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of November 2009 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5466-9. Summary The chapter opens with Hyuuga talking to Ayanami while the latter is in a regeneration tank. Ayanami declares that he (Ayanami) will fill Teito's soul with darkness, then says that he will 'dive into the darkness for a little while' as he delves into his memories. The scene changes to show a flashback of Ayanami's past life as Verloren. In the flashback, the Chief of Heaven's daughter, the goddess Eve, is shown wandering lost in a forest in Heaven. Verloren approaches her from behind, and sensing him, Eve turns to confront him, unsheathing her sword as she does so. Verloren explains who he is and offers to guide Eve out of the forest. Eve gratefully accepts his offer. As they proceed through the forest, Eve sees some falling flower petals and remarks that they are pretty and 'just like snow'. By this time, they have reached the edge of the forest, and part ways. Verloren watches Eve leave, and reaches out a hand to touch her, but changes his mind, lowers his hand and silently sees her off. The scene changes again, and back in the present, Teito manages to help Lem's soul return to Heaven. Profe gives Teito his (Profe's) cursed ticket and some advice, then disappears, returning to his human body back at the Barsburg Church. Ouka and Capella rush up to Teito, and Ouka cries happily while wistfully remarking that bishops 'see people off like this'. Teito smiles in response. Meanwhile, having heard the commotion of Teito's fight with Lem in the greenhouse, Labrador's uncle rushes into the greenhouse, only to find Frau waiting for him. Frau rightly accuses Labrador's uncle of using his status as a God House member to commit crimes (as the Church is not allowed to investigate a God House). Labrador's uncle laughs hysterically and wildly proclaims that Frau is after the Flower of Eden because Frau also wants to be worshipped as a god. Smirking, Frau then kills him and devours his soul, but not before he predicts that Frau will 'disappear from this world'. Frau, however, does not seem surprised by this prophecy, and merely replies that he 'knows'. Quotes from this Chapter *'In a little while my thousand-year wish will be granted. His soul will be filled with madness and despair, until he is destroyed by my hand!' (Ayanami about Eve and Teito, pg 2) *'Verloren: ''This is a restricted area. Eve, this isn't a place for one such as yourself. Return home.' Eve: '...You know of me? What is your name?' 'Verloren: ''My name is Verloren. I have been given all knowledge by the Chief of Heaven.' 'Eve: ''You're that Verloren? The one that Father boasts as his greatest creation yet! ...But you appear rather different, huh.' 'Verloren: ''I preside over 'death' and gather souls. I am the absolute symbol of 'death'.'' (conversation between Verloren and Eve, pg 6-7) *'Lem, I don't blame you at all...I had the same illness as Lirin.' (Labrador to Lem, pg 14-15) *'Humankind's true happiness lies in overcoming suffering on one's own. It really can't be placed onto someone else.' (Labrador to Teito, pg 23) *'Teito...bishops see people off like this, don't they? Both the living and the dead, while wishing for nothing but that person's happiness.' (Ouka to Teito, pg 25) *'Welcome! To Frau's flower shop.' (Frau to Labrador's uncle, pg 27) *'Wh...what do you want! Hahaha, no matter what you ask, there is nothing the family of God can't do!! That's it, you're after the Flower of Eden! You, too, want to be worshipped as a god!!' (Labrador's uncle to Frau, pg 28) *'Frau: ''Those resented by Heaven are quick to recognize that...from the moment I entered this mansion, you became my prey.' '''Labrador's uncle: ''Hahahaha, I can see your future!! You'll soon vanish from this world! My prophecies...are...absolute...!' 'Frau: ''Yeah. I know.' (conversation between Frau and Labrador's uncle, pg 29-31) Characters in order of Appearance *Hyuuga *Ayanami *Konatsu Warren *Eve *Arcady *Verloren *Chief of Heaven (mentioned) *Teito Klein *Lem *Labrador *Lirin *Frau *Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) *Capella *Labrador's Uncle Category:Manga Category:Volume 9 Category:Chapters